


We're Making Two Reflections Into One

by rxinhartlove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheerleader Betty Cooper, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Protective Jughead Jones, Soft Betty Cooper, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers, betty is too cute, jughead only likes betty, reggie sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinhartlove/pseuds/rxinhartlove
Summary: At the age of 17, everyone has the ability to meet their soulmate. You touch, and if you mark, you are destined to be together by fate. That's all Betty Cooper wants, just someone to smile at and share secrets with forever. Even if that someone has a permanent glare and is wrapped in leather.In comes Jughead Jones, leader of the notorious gang the Southside Serpents. He acts like he has a heart of stone, but maybe, just maybe, the girl with the blonde ponytail and matching mark is able to break through to him.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	We're Making Two Reflections Into One

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to incorporate all my favorite tropes into one story, and here you go! I hope you enjoy the first chapter as much as I did.

Betty Cooper was jealous.

She was jealous of how Veronica and Archie found of they were soulmates on Ronnie's 17th birthday.

She was jealous of how Cheryl and Toni found each other a few months of becoming eligible to get a soul mark.

She was jealous of her parents perfect relationship since the day they turned 17.

She was jealous when she sat in a booth at Pop’s Chock Lit Shoppe and watched couples hopelessly in love, sharing burgers and fries, without a worry. Betty was jealous because she yearned for that. She wanted to hold hands with someone, look them in the eyes, tell them she loves them. But it’s been a year since she turned 17, and she has yet to find that special someone. She went on dates, but the minute they touched and no soul mark appeared, she knew there was no point to going on a second date.

Betty was snapped out of her thoughts when her principal began talking on the loud speaker.

"As you all know, Southside High is now shut down. Many of the students will be joining us here at Riverdale High. I encourage you all to welcome them and help them out in any way you can. If there is any trouble with any of you, I will be personally having a word with your parents. Thank you, you may now continue on with your lessons."

Betty wondered if maybe this transfer was a good thing. Her soulmate could be soon within her reach. Or this could all go horribly wrong and Riverdale with be turned into Gotham City.

"Fucking hell bro. Not only do we have to see those damn snakes on the streets but now we have to go to school with them?" Betty heard Reggie Mantle say to the rest of the football team. She knew of the Southside Serpents, this violent gang who rides motorcycles and shoot people for fun. So she's heard. But Betty was never one to judge, and knew half of what comes out of Reggie's mouth is lies anyways. 

"C'mon dude it's not that bad. It's the first day of senior year! Don't let this ruin our year."

Betty turned to look at Reggie and his friends upon hearing her best friend Archie Andrews voice. Archie has been Betty's best friend since the 2nd grade. She thought they were soulmates, until last year when Veronica Lodge moved to Riverdale and they marked. Betty realized she never really liked Archie in that way, just the idea of him. 

The bell rang and Betty grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She went to her locker before meeting up with Veronica. 

"B!! Are we still on for Pop's?" Veronica looped her arm into Betty's and they began walking out.

"Of course! I need a milkshake after being tortured by Reggie going on and on about the Southside transfer." Betty sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes. She didn't understand what made them so terrible.

"I honestly don't blame him," Betty raised her eyebrows at Veronica's words. "I heard that a lot of the students coming are part of the Serpents."

Betty didn't respond and just nodded. They made it to Pop's and went to their normal booth. By the time both girls had ordered, the familiar chime of the bell let Betty know that Archie was walking in. 

"Betty! Hey!" He smiled and made his way into the booth next to Veronica. "And hello to you babe." He threw his arm around her and pulled her in for a long kiss. Betty felt awkward and looked down, playing with her fingers. 

"Hi Archikins. What are you doing here? Don't you have football practice?" Veronica said to him with a questioning look.

"Nah, because of the rain, football practice was canceled so I am here with Reg and the boys."

Betty heard the football team come in obnoxiously and scoffed. Reggie walked over to their table and grinned down at Betty.

"Hey blondie, care to follow up on the offer I made you?"

Betty recalled a few nights ago at Pop's when Reggie tried to get her to go home with him. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

"Reggie, it's really sad that you have to constantly beg girls to go out with you. Get a life and leave me alone."

Reggie just laughed before putting his hands up in surrender. He walked away with Archie and Betty turned back to Veronica. 

"God he's annoying." Veronica told Betty in which both the girls giggled at. Just as they were about to call a waitress over for a check, the bell of the diner chimed once again.

Betty saw Veronica's eyes go wide and she turned around. A group of larger than life guys walked in with leather jackets and snake symbols.

_The Serpents._

She heard a whistle from behind the group, and all the men made way for one guy. Betty's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Oh. My. God.

A boy the same age as her swiftly walked past everyone, with blue eyes and a mop of thick black hair. She noticed his snake symbol was gold while everyone else's was white. _He must be the young leader her best friend Kevin was talking about._ But he was a James Dean dreamboat and Betty almost drooled. He sat down at a booth towards the end of the diner with two of the other Serpents and the rest ordered their food to go. Betty couldn't keep her eyes off of him until a commotion from the football team booth caught her eye. 

Reggie was walking over to the Serpent's table with a few of the other jocks and Betty held in a snort. As if Reggie could take a gang leader. She saw the Serpent leader stand up before Reggie fully made it over. He had a smirk plastered on his face as if someone told him a joke.

"Listen snake, I don't know what you think you are doing here, but this is not your side of town. And my school is not your school. So don't even try to come in tomorrow and act like you own the place because I will-"

The Serpent scoffed. Betty knew that things were not going to end well. "You'll what? Challenge me to a game of football?" He said as he tugged on Reggie's varsity jacket. Then everything happened so fast. Reggie was swinging at the Serpent, but the leader caught his fist before he could. He twisted it behind his back and Reggie yelped.

"Don't try to shake _me_ down, in front of _my_ men. Because if you try that again," He let go of Reggie's arm before swiftly moving his leather jacket aside to show his gun tucked into the side. She heard Veronica gasp. "I will fucking end you." He shoved Reggie back before leaving a tip on the table. He nodded his head to the entrance to lead his Serpents out. As he passed Betty's booth he stopped and turned towards her. He grabbed a fry from her basket and winked before heading out. Veronica was almost hyperventilating as she turned to face Betty.

"What was that? Why did he do that? And why are you staring at him? Betty? Hey Betty?!"

Betty didn't realize Ronnie was talking to her as she watched the leader walk towards his motorcycle. She looked back at his table and realized he left his phone there. Before she knew what she was doing she got up and grabbed his cell, before running outside. She faintly heard Veronica screaming at her to come back inside. 

As she walked fast toward where he was standing, he turned around and smirked. A cigarette was dangling from his lips and Betty realized she stared for longer than what was considered normal.

"And what do we have here? You got a death wish ponytail?" One of the other Serpents said to her. "Good luck Jughead." And with that, they rode away.

 _Odd name_ she thought. Now _Jughead_ was the only one in the parking lot with her.

She just smoothed her skirt down and held up his phone. "Um, I was just bringing you your phone. You left it inside."

He glared at her before pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. He stared at her intently, and his eyes dragged down her entire body. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably and felt like she was being inspected under a microscope. She held the phone out even close toward him as if he didn't see it the first time.

"That's all?" Jughead asked.

"What else would their be?" She replied with one eyebrow raised.

He just looked her over and shrugged. Betty handed him his phone and gave him a shy smile. They stood there for a moment until beaming lights came from Betty's left. Before she knew it strong arms were gripping her forearm and moving her so fast, they both ended up falling. Lucky for her, she fell on top of him and he broke her fall.

He groaned and looked up at her. 

"Jesus, are you okay?" He asked as he wiped away the blood from his now cut arm. 

But Betty couldn't move for an entirely different reason. She felt a warm feeling in the middle of her chest and sat up. She looked down her shirt and felt like the whole world came tumbling down. She yanked him up by his jacket so he was sitting up and looked down his shirt. 

"Ponytail, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." He smirked until he saw tears in her eyes. She pulled down her shirt and he looked down his. His eyes went wide and he looked at her chest. There was a golden crown on both of them.

"Jughead-"

"We marked."


End file.
